1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implement structures and more particularly pertains to an telescoping clip implement for coupling to and effecting remote manual manipulation of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of implement structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, implement structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art implement structures include Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 251,620; 285,362; 311,600; and 325,515.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a telescoping clip implement for coupling to and effecting remote manual manipulation of an object which includes a handle tube having a plurality of extension tubes telescopingly received therewithin, and an engaging clip secured to an outermost extension tube for engaging an object for manipulation thereof by an individual holding the handle tube.
In these respects, the telescoping clip implement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling to and effecting remote manual manipulation of an object.